1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus that radiates X-rays to a subject to visualize the inside of the subject and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus that can radiate X-rays to a subject and acquire an internal image of the subject using the X-rays transmitted through the subject. Transmissivity of the X-rays is different according to characteristics of a material of which the subject is constituted, and therefore the internal structure of the subject can be visualized by detecting the intensity or strength of the X-rays transmitted through the subject.
Meanwhile, reducing the dose of X-rays of the subject in order to ensure the stability of the X-ray imaging apparatus is recognized as an important issue, and a variety of types of research and development for reducing the dose of X-rays are underway.
In commercially available technologies for reducing the dose of X-rays, a method of radiating X-rays only to a region of interest has been adopted, but such a method has a problem that it has to sacrifice a field of view (FOV) instead of reducing the dose of X-rays.
Thus, there is a need for research and development on technologies that can minimize a loss of FOV of an X-ray image while reducing the dose of X-rays.